80-Page Giant Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * Mister Jarvis' butler * Professor Hughes * Unnamed bank teller * Unnamed construction worker Locations: * :* :* :*Central City Community Center :* :*Central City Sports Stadium :*Memorial Tower :* * :* :* :* :*Carmody's Jewel Salon :*Jarvis Mansion :*Keystone City Bank :*Keystone City Museum :*Keystone City Police Headquarters :* Items: * * * * * Neptune Cup Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * None Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Ben Sniper Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Sadie * W.W. Wiggins Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * None Locations: * :* * :* Items: * Evolution Accelerator Vehicles: * None | Notes = * "The Flash of Two Worlds" was originally printed in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #123. * "The Pied Piper of Peril" was originally printed in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #109. * "The Man Who Changed the Earth" was originally printed in ''Showcase'' #14. * "Here Comes Captain Boomerang" was originally printed in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #117. * "The Super-Gorilla's Secret Identity" was originally printed in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #108. | Trivia = * "The Flash of Two Worlds" is also reprinted in the The Greatest Team-Up Stories Ever Told, Flash Archives, Volume 3 and ''Millennium Edition: Flash'' #123. * The Fiddler appeared last in ''Comic Cavalcade'' #28. He appears next in ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #21. * The Golden Age Flash appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #57. He appears next in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #129. * Joan Garrick appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #104. She appears next in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #129. * The Thinker appeared last in ''All-Flash'' #32. He appears next in ''Atom (Volume 1)'' #29. * Unofficially, this is the first appearance of the Multiverse. The Multiverse represents parallel dimensions that exist side by side to one another, and is only accessible through vibrational attunement. * First unofficial appearance of Earth-One and Earth-Two as separate entities. They will not be named as such until ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #21. | Recommended = * Flash Comics * Flash (Volume 1) * Showcase | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Flash (Barry Allen) image gallery * Flash (Barry Allen) appearances list * Flash (Barry Allen) quotes page * Flash (Jay Garrick) appearances list * Captain Boomerang appearances list * Fiddler appearances list * Gorilla Grodd appearances list * Iris West appearances list * Mister Element appearances list * Pied Piper appearances list * Shade appearances list * Thinker appearances list | Links = * Flash article at Wikipedia * Flash article at Toonopedia * Flash article at Sequart * Flash profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Flash profile by Alan Kistler * Flash - Those Who Ride the Lightning }}